Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{4} & {1}+{0} \\ {0}+{3} & {-2}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {1} \\ {3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$